


Watery Thoughts

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck’s thoughts as he sits on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watery Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a daily fic challenge prompt water. I do not own Chuck, it belongs to NBC? I think, it doesn’t belong to me anyway.

Chuck sighed as he sat looking out at the ocean, the beach was still a calming presence for him, even with everything that had happened to him since the intersect had been installed in his brain. Sometimes when his head felt full, information about the world’s most unsavoury people or how to defuse bombs took up a lot of space, it was nice to take some time out just to think and watch the world go round.

  
Maybe that’s why he enjoys the beach so much, it puts everything in perspective, seeing the children and adults just living life, shows him what he’s fighting to protect. The beach itself is an almost parody of his life, the sand is the world and all that’s good, the water was all the arms dealers, fulcrum agents and terrorists, coming in with the tide before they were fought back again. Yes, the beach puts everything in perspective, he thought as he stood up and made his way back to his nerd herder and his life of spies, enemy agents and agonising headaches.


End file.
